


Valentine Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Jonathan Knight - Fandom, Jordan Knight - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Incest, M/M, age ambiguity, brosbeforehos, brotherlovers - Freeform, ick triggers, reader interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jordan has no problem attracting female attention.It's *keeping* their attention that seems to pose a problem.Big bro to the rescue!Prompted by the part in "Hangin' Tough Live" when Jon urges the crowd to clap and cheer for Jordan, then adds suggestively, "I DID teach him everything he knows."I'll bet you DID, Mr. Knight. I'll bet you did.fictiondon't know these people irli don't make money from fictionincest in real life is icky and illegalfirst attempt at writing incestdrabbles ishI wish those two weren't related because damn that would be ...ahem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



Jordan had struck out again.

The third girl in as many months. What was he doing wrong?

Jon would help him out.

"Hey. Got a minute?"

Jordan grabbed Jon as he breezed through the door, a suspicious flush gracing the older boy's cheeks. "What's up?"

They couldn't talk here. "Can we go to our spot?"

It was getting dark out; Jon didn't like Jordan being outside when the weirdos prowled. Then again, he'd be with him.

"Not long, though. School night, Jord."

Jordan grabbed his jacket, wondering why he was nervous.

Nobody called after them as the door closed.


	2. Basic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a lot to teach his brother.
> 
> He shouldn't be enjoying it as much as he is, should he? 
> 
> Should he?

Their spot was deserted. Jon exhaled.

Jord had explained his dilemma; Jon had found the root.

"You're not taking charge."

Jordan blinked. "With what?"

"With WHAT? Kissing, touching, fucking - "

Jordan gasped. 

"Well?"

Jordan looked down.

"If a girl likes you, she wants that stuff." Softer. "You gotta make her feel good."

"I don't know what girls like. I'm not a girl."

Jon felt trapped. "If I show you.." Then what? They'd be damned? 

Jordan, desperate.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Tell them what?"

Jon leaned in for the first kiss.

Jordan did not pull away.


	3. Advanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So little time..

Jordan's kissing had improved, his lips now swollen and used.

"You gotta touch."

"Where?"

Jon demonstrated, his hand sliding over his ticklish brother's stomach, then higher, cupping his pec. "Here."

Jordan's mouth an 'O', finger and thumb playing his nipple. Hardening it.

"Fuck.."

Jon had always wondered. Now he knew. Jordan turned, leaning back against Jon, Jon's other hand following the first.

Jon was on fire. This was only pretend; why was he getting carried away?

It wasn't real. Couldn't be.

This was all he'd ever get.


	4. Touch WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan, Jordan, Jordan..

Jordan copied the earlier lessons on Jon.

"That's enough," said the elder. Jordan winced, pained.

"What else?"

"You go lower."

Jordan's gut clenched. "You mean..?"

Jon nodded. "Theirs are different, Jord. You gotta start gentle."

Eyes closed, Jordan waited. Jon bit back a groan. 

His heart was about to rupture. Probably he deserved it.

"Like you do to yourself. You do do it to yourself, right, Jordan?"

"Show me."

That baby-boy voice, going right to his balls. Jon traced the outline of his brother's hard-on through his jeans, Jordan's hips jutting forward, seeking out contact.

He wanted it. 

Isn't that what all predators tell themselves?


	5. Handling It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot's changed since the last time Jon saw Jordan naked.

Kids playing in the tub together, fuzzy memories of childhood games - all blown to pieces. This wasn't innocent; this was deliberate.

At least, it was for Jon. He knew better.

Jordan's eyes were closed, Jon's fist cradling him, his thumb making intermittent swipes across the leaking crown.

Jon told himself he'd stop. He wouldn't allow himself this final pleasure, the satisfaction of making his brother explode.

With every pass of his hand, he cursed himself. Hell grew one degree hotter.

"Please.."

Jordan's voice, breaking. Jon's hand, tightening.

Just one more second. Just one more..


	6. Self-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan pushes Jon's limits

Jordan whined, Jon's hand pulling away.

"Why?," he croaked.

"It's wrong. That's why."

Jordan finger, hooking Jon's belt loop, yanking hard. "Practice."

Jon resisting. "Practice it yourself."

Jordan, pawing at the denim. Jon's exposed ass meeting brick wall, hard.

"Don't," Jon spat.

"Don't what?"

Jordan didn't know? "Don't put your mouth.."

"Do girls like it?"

"They love it."

Jordan, defiant, tasting salt. Tasting love.

And it was good.


	7. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is so bad.
> 
> So is Jordan.
> 
> Who's corrupting who?

Jon's legs trembled. Jordan's mouth tightened.

"Enough."

It wasn't.

"Jordan.."

Jon saw stars. A sound of movement near the alley made him bite his lip; what if they - ?

"Jon." Jordan wasn't in denial. Wasn't fantasizing.

Jon was pinned, could not move. Jordan's finger strayed, tracing the sac.

"Not there," Jon lied. Did not breathe.

Jordan's finger hedged upward, brushing the hole.

Testing it.

One knuckle, then another.

Jon blew, shattering Jordan's innocence. Decimating his own.

Hell for sure.


	8. Genie's Out of the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cataclysmic shift.
> 
> What's done is done.
> 
> But they're not done.

Jordan, breathless, triumphant.

Jon, suicidal.

"It's okay."

How could it be? "No, Jordan. No."

Jordan, pushing into his brother's thigh, still hard. Aiming for a kiss. Missing.

"No."

"Just this." Shoving Jon's hand down, his sounds so hot and wet and *needy* -

Jon, instantly hard again. The penalty of youth, the aphrodisiac of the forbidden.

"Please. I want.. I don't know."

Jon, snapping. "Do you know how to fuck?"

"Show me. Show me how."

The damned leading the damned.


	9. Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolen sweets are sweeter.

"Wait here."

Jordan, panicked. Jon, ducking into the bodega, returning with a bottle hidden in his jacket.

"Cooking oil?" 

"Girls get wet. Guys, not so much."

Jordan, biting back questions.

"Trust me."

Slippery hand, slippery hole. Oil stained; they were past caring.

Jordan leaned over, panting. "Do girls like..?"

Jon, shrugging. "Some do. Asses don't get knocked up, so.."

Jordan wished, not for the first time, that he could be a girl. What did that make him?

Jon's fist, coating himself. Snugging against his brother's rear.

"Are you - "

"Just do it." Jordan gritted his teeth.

Jon passed him the bottle. "For your hand."

Jordan blushed.


	10. First But Not the Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the student is ready, the teacher will cum.

Jordan, fingers digging into brick, red dust beneath his nails.

Jon, inching into him, dying.

"You okay?"

Jordan pushed back. Jon hissed.

"So tight.."

Jordan's hand found his cock, too slick for friction. A challenge, finding a rhythm.

"Please cum. Jordan.. soon.."

Jon's voice, his brother's. The one he loved best.

"Yeah. Soon.."

It hurt. He'd known it would. Needed that pain.

He'd always needed it.

The girls were an excuse. Jon hadn't corrupted him; he'd done it himself.

Someday he'd confess.

Not yet.

"Cum, Jon. Now..!"

Jordan, spraying the wall. Jon, spraying Jordan's insides. Claiming him.

Silence.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Best ever."


End file.
